IOpen a Restaurant
iOpen a Restaurant is the 3rd episode of Season 6 of iCarly and the 97th episode overall. Plot Sam and Gibby open a secret restaurant named Gibby's in the basement at school. Bully Billy Boots, who just got out of juvie, harasses and irritates Gibby. Sam tries to diffuse the situation by sending Gibby to go on a walk and trying to talk to Billy, but when Gibby returns later, Billy attacks him and Sam beats up Billy with a Butter sock. The next day, Billy tells Mr. Howard about the restaurant and hopes it gets shut down. Even though Principal Franklin, one of Gibby's customers himself, agrees that the restaurant violates school rules, he allows Sam and Gibby to keep running it in secret as soon as Mr. Howard is out of earshot. Subplot After their computer and TV have been stolen, Spencer starts developing a security robot. At first, he builds one that blinds intruders, but takes it apart after it blinds Carly. He then makes one that shoots corn at intruders, but it malfunctions and attacks Carly, Freddie and Spencer. They try to have it focus on Mrs. Benson and unplug it, but Spencer doesn't manage to pull the plug out of the outlet before the machine runs out of corn, so Mrs. Benson is heavily pelted with corn. Trivia *The working title for this episode was iOwn a Restaurant. *In a reply to a fan Jennette tweeted that, "favorite episode is itwins or ipie or iapril fools or iown a restaurant title. changes all the time tho". Jennette confirms new episode *A casting sheet for this episode was released before production began, and according to it, it calls for various extras in a cafeteria scene, such as Billy Boots, Azeez, Mark, and Roger to name a couple extras. **''Billy Boots played by Chase Austin Chase Austin plays Billy Boots (a juvenile delinquent and thug in high school)'' **''Azeez (an adult man from an unidentified country and is untrustworthy)'' **''Roger (a restaurant delivery guy)'' **''Mark (a high school student working as a waiter/busboy). *This episode began production on the first week of February 2012.Casting Call sheet *Jennette tweeted "Begin week 2 season 5". *This was the second episode filmed, but the third episode to air this season. *Lauren Day guest stars in this episode and will also guest star as "Maddie" in iHalfoween. News Article About Guest Star *Principal Ted Franklin appears in this episode. His last appearance was in IHave My Principals, although his voice could be heard in IOMG. *'Running Gags:' Gibby telling "Gibbeh!!!", and putting pepper in food and drinks. *Nickelodeon made a special for the week that aired this episode, called "Gimme Some Gibby!" in which they transmitted episodes through all the week whose plots revolved around Gibby. *This is the fourth appearance of the Butter Sock (after iTake on Dingo, iParty with Victorious and iStill Psycho, though it was mentioned in iGo One Direction), which was originally going to be filled with quarters, yet beating people with quarters was too violent for Nickelodeon, so Dan Schneider changed it to a sock full of butter. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Mrs. Benson in one scene of the episode Goofs *When Sam gets the bacon she does not cook it. Bacon is really unhealthy when you eat it un-cooked. Quotes '''Freddie:' quickly Is it too late for you to love me? Carly: at him in surprise''What? '''Freddie:' Nothing. Carly: Did you just say- Freddie: No! Freddie: '''Where is he? '''Sam: '''In the basement. '''Carly: '''This school doesn't have a basement. '''Sam: '''That's what I thought. ''ureges them to follow her ''Come. Come with me. and Carly look at each other '''Gibby: '''Welcome... '''Carly: '''To what? '''Gibby: '''To my dream. '''Freddie: '''Your dream? '''Gibby: '''As far back as i can remember, I've always wanted to have my own restaurant. '''Gibby: Where else am I gonna open up a restaurant? I can't do it on the roof! I'd be visible to helicopters! Carly: with Freddie, asking Gibby What have you done? Gibby: I have opened... his usual Gibby-like manner, gesturing to the sign Gibby's! Carly: Sam's your partner? Gibby: My partner, my bodyguard and she makes a rocking hot meat sandwich. Sam: The secret is hot meat. Mrs Benson: Hello? What's happening in there? Freddie: That's My Mom, if she opens that door she's gonna get blasted! Spencer:: Mrs Benson don't open the door! I'm not wearing pants! Carly and Freddie the thumbs up Mrs Benson:Oh My God. Freddie: No! I don't want my Mom to get blasted in the face and torso, with popcorn curnells. Carly: Oh, why not?! Spencer: She's so irritating. looks at Spencer shocked and offended Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Gibby's Restaurant Reviews Photo Gallery Click here to see photos for this episode Video Gallery Video:iCarly & How to Rock New Episodes April 21st - Official Promo|1st Promo Video:Gibby's Week (iOaR)|"Gimme Some Gibby Week" Promo (including scenes from iOaR) File:iCarly “iOpen a Restaurant”|1st sneak peek External Links References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:images Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:images Category:Quotes Category:Trivia